new alchemist in town
by goka15
Summary: theres a new alchemist girl that Edward seems to like to bad shes a smart mouth that doesn't like the short alchemist with in meeting hem. will love blossom in hate?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**New alchemist chapter 1: PLOT**

**East city**

"Mustang better have a damn good reason for making us come here."

Edward says slightly pissed, as they walk down the busy street. "Come on brother the colonel isn't that bad"

Alphonse says quietly trying to calm his short tempered brother. "Yeah right al! That bastard makes sport out of pissing me off!"

Edward whines looking away from al. suddenly, a young girl with long black hair down her back and catlike green eyes ran into ed pushing him into a older girl behind her knocking them both over.

"Ouch! Ya brat!" Edward yells rubbing his back looking up at the glaring girl in front of him "what was that? Runt."

Edward blushes slightly and gets up quickly "who you calling a runt?" she smirks "are you short and stupid? How sad…"

Edward yells "shut up! You're shorter than me!" he grabs her hair pulling it with an evil smile. She tries pushing him away "girls can be short! Dumbass!"

Edward pulls harder in angrier "you little damn it let go!" the girl mashes up his face as he pulls her hair

"You first bastard!" the both punched and kicked one and other "brat!" "Pip speck!" final someone yelled "enough you two!"

It was the older girl she had dark brown loving eyes with a hint of pain and long sandy brown hair that reminded him of his mom he completely stopped in looked at her as the younger girl fought

"Let me go bells "she ripped bells as she called her necklace clean off, making her drop her in an instant "Rosie! That was May favorite necklace"

The girl called Rosie turns acting as if she doesn't care "that sounds like a you problem" bells looks sad, Alphonse walks over "its okay we can fix it right brother?"

Edward smiles cocky "yeah I am the best alchemist there is I can fix-"he was cut off by Rosie "we don't have to for this! Move Shorty!" she says clapping her hands together performing alchemy fixing it.

"What a baby you could have fixed it yourself you know!" Rosie yells making bell smiles "I am sorry I forgot" she says sticking her tongue out, "brother did you see that no circle that means…"

Edward competed "that did human transmutation" a bell is heard as the clock hits 3, both girls yell "late!" bell bows "bye!" as Rosie drags her away "move it!"

She yells "I hope I never see you again Shorty!" Ed yells back "same here ya brat!" he yells cupping his hands over his mouth.

Next chapter:

**FATE**

When you are fated for love not even hate can pull you apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

**New alchemist chapter 2: FATE**

**East city eastern HQ**

Riza has a slight smile "hello Edward, alphonse you're late again I see" Edward looks worried "sorry sir we got held up." Riza smiles at the worried boy

"Its fine just go to his office, he wants to see Alphonse as well" they nod running off "why the hell the colonel dumb ass want you al?"

Alphonse shrugs slightly; they get to the office "why the hell did you call us here!" Edward yelled as he walked into someone "ow",

He opened his eyes to see the girl before Rosie knocked over in a miniskirt her underwear slightly showing. He blushes "w-what the hell are you doing here? Why are you wearing that?"

He asked getting louder on the last part looking away making mustang smirk at his desk. The girl gets up "that's my question, in Roy told me to wear this it's my uniform."

Edward turns to him "mustang you damn pervert!" mustang stops them before Rosie starts up "is it my fault what man would pass up the chance." They both glare "you asshole!" as bells tries to pull her dress down shy.

They both glare at one in other "don't copy me!?" behind them all and bells shakes hand "nice to meet you again I am belle." Alphonse blushes "I am... ah...Alphonse"

She has sweat on her head "that's rose she is a bit overactive" al nods "its fine my brothers the same." The two turned "what was that!" Roy gets up slamming his hands on his desk finally annoyed

"Shut the hell up you fools can you at least act like you are in front of your Superior!" they both stop in he sighs a bit ass the glare at him "fine full metal! Mimic! You both will be working together for now on!"

He looked over to the two in the counter "so you will all be living together as well as missions!" they look confused "why?"

He sighs "the military isn't a babysitting service in with scar around I can't just leave brats to rise hell in an Atemis I'd lost my job.

Rosie gets ready to yell before silenced by belle hand on her mouth in quietly came to Edward "wow so we will be like family that's great" she says smiling with her same eyes that reminded Edward of his past, he sighs "fine"

chapter 3: THE PAST the past with them eyes that show only pain


End file.
